Just This Once
by ikuto-sama
Summary: Mikuo cuts class with Luki, only to learn that food is the last thing on Luki's mind. Suggestive shounen-ai, but no sex. LukixMikuo. One-shot. Read if you dare. Please R&R!


Luki x Mikuo – Just This Once

By Ikuto-sama

"Ah…L—Luki-senpai, we really shouldn't be cutting class to do…_this!_" Mikuo gasped, flustered, as he attempted to squirm out of Luki's grip.

"You were totally fine with cutting earlier," Luki smirked. "Why…did you think I was going to take you out for lunch or something? You're so naïve, Mikuo-kun."

"B—but this is a _playground! _Someone could easily spot us, and kids play here—mmph…"

Mikuo was stopped short as Luki crushed his lips into his, and a soft moan escaped Mikuo's throat. Suddenly he felt Luki's tongue make its way through his lips as he pushed through harder. He began to feel light-headed and his brain felt as if it had melted—and it was usually at this point that Luki took advantage of him. It felt _so _good—but they couldn't go any farther than this. After all, they were in the orange covered plastic play-tunnel at a children's playground in broad daylight. Not the best place to do…_naughty_ things.

"Mikuo-kun…I want to have sex," Luki purred seductively, pushing Mikuo down onto the floor of the tunnel.

"Um, let's _not_," Mikuo laughed nervously, trying to get back up, but Luki held him down. As much as he tried to ignore the fact that his partner's pants had begun to look a bit tighter in the front, he knew was trapped. "Wh—why don't we go to your apartment or something first? Please, not here…"

"My mom is usually at home at this time of day, remember? We're supposed to be in school," Luki replied coolly as he began to unbutton Mikuo's shirt, revealing Mikuo's smooth, doll-like skin underneath. "I know, I know, you're such a nerd, you can't stand to be away from class. But your boyfriend is bored and wants to have some fun. Just this once, okay?"

"Ah, Luki-senpai! I'm serious, we can't—ah!" Mikuo moaned as Luki playfully nipped him at the nape of his neck. "No…I mean it…"

"Enough stalling, Mikuo-kun," Luki chided, sliding a hand down into Mikuo's boxers. Mikuo bit his lip and winced. "See? You know you want it. If you keep me waiting, I'll have to punish you, you know! "

"It's—it's just—" Mikuo frantically scanned around the tunnel, as if he would find the solution to his problem. "Well, you see—I didn't think we made out long enough! Yes, that's it. Perhaps if we made out a bit more, we'd both be more in the mood, you know? Although I still don't feel comfortable _doing it _here…"

"Now you're trying to order _me _around? You're the uke, remember?" Luki laughed. "Oh well…I love you, so I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do. I suppose we could, I guess…argh, you can be annoying, you know? I hate it when you make me wait."

"Just this once," Mikuo sighed as he began to re-button his shirt again. "I love you too, Luki-senpai."

Luki wrapped his arms around Mikuo's waist and hoisted him up onto his knees. Mikuo loved it whenever Luki held him tenderly like this, and couldn't help but blush.

"You've always been the type that liked doing the slow, sappy stuff beforehand," Luki smirked. "As for me, I prefer to just go for it, but oh well…you're such a cutie, Mikuo-kun."

Luki leaned in closer and buried his face in Mikuo's soft, sweet-smelling teal hair. Mikuo could feel the heat of his partner's smooth skin and the warmth of his minty breath on his face. He shuddered as he felt Luki sneak a hand up his back.

"L—Luki-senpai," Mikuo gasped at the smooth, cool feel of his partner's hand against his skin. "Your hand…"

"Ah, sorry," Luki chuckled. "My hands are always that way. But as they say, cold hands, warm heart, right?"

Luki leaned in and planted another soft kiss on Mikuo's lips. An incredible feeling of pleasure, happiness, and relief surged through Mikuo's body. The only thing that mattered now was to hope that Luki would change his mind and decide he was satisfied with making out…

"God, not so hard, Mikuo-kun," Luki purred. "I know I'm delicious, but you're eating my face off! Personally, I'd prefer it if you'd use that kind of mouth work in a _different _place, but since having sex on a playground is too bad-ass for you…"

Luki began to kiss Mikuo again, then suddenly pulled away and turned around.

"Stop. Someone's sneaking around," Luki whispered.

"I told you we shouldn't have—" Mikuo started, but Luki stopped him.

' "Shut up! Teachers conduct searches around to make sure no one's cutting at certain times of the day, and this is the exact kind of place they'd check out," Luki snapped.

"They've been in there for like, 20 minutes. Obviously something _bad_ is going down between those two. Tee-hee!" A familiar giggle rang through the air.

"Rin-chan, you know it's rude to spy on people! We shouldn't stick our noses into other people's personal relationships, especially when they respect ours. And we're cutting fifth period…"

"But…Mikuo-kun and Luki-senpai are so _hot! _You know you're curious too…"

"Rin-chan, I thought you were dating _me! _And I am most certainly _not _curious about what those two are up to!"

"Sounds like Rin-chan and Len-kun are cutting too," Luki said, his mouth curling up into an evil grin. "And they want to hear us doing naughty things…oh, you second-years are a riot."

"Luki-senpai, we can't—" Mikuo gasped, but somehow Luki had already managed to work his way on top of him.

"Just this once," Luki smirked as quickly unbuttoned Mikuo's shirt and cast it away. "Since we kissed more like you asked, you should be ready now, right?" He let out an evil laugh.

"I—I'm never cutting class with you again!" Mikuo exclaimed, flustered. "I knew I shouldn't have followed you into a place where you could get me trapped—aah, Luki-senpai, not there, please…"

"The moral of the story is 'never cut class and follow your horny boyfriend into a tight playground tunnel.' You never learn, Mikuo-kun," Luki cooed. "Now, let's scar the twins' innocent minds with _our _fiery romance, hm?"

"Luki-senpai," Mikuo sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll fall for it…just this once."

~LUKI X MIKUO – JUST THIS ONCE – END~

© 2011 Ikuto-sama


End file.
